geocachingfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Geocoins
Geocoins can be both exciting and intimidating to new geocachers. Let's look at what you can do if you find a geocoin or buy a geocoin. Finding a Geocoin Finding a coin in a geocache does not mean that it is a geocoins. Some people release non-trackable coins for travel. If you find a coin you should try to identify if it is trackable. Some coins will travel in some kind of pouch with a piece of paper explaining that it is a geocoin. This is not always the case, so looking at the coin itself is the best way. To do this, look carefully on both sides of the coin AND the edge of the coin. If you find some kind of alphanumeric code, along with the word "Trackable", then it is an official geocoin. Always write down this code. You will need it to log the coin online. This is referred to as the Tracking Code. From this point, it is up to you to decide whether or not to move the coin to another geocache. In no way should you keep it for yourself without explicit permission from the owner. Many geocoins have been lost to people who have held onto coins for themselves. Whether you are logging a "Discovery" and leaving the coin where you found it, or logging that you are picking it up and moving it, you will need to visit the Geocaching.com Trackables Page. Instructions for how to log the coin can be found on the Trackables page. Buying a Geocoin Buying your first coin can seem overwhelming. There are many choices out there. The best recommendation is to find coins you will enjoy. There are a variety of ways to purchase a geocoin. Many get sold on eBay, but you should be careful to make sure that any listings indicate that the coin is "Unactivated". Any activated coins should include references to adopting the coin. Numerous businesses exist online that sell trackable geocoins. You can also find geocachers at events who sell coins as a side business. Once a geocoin has been purchased, you will need to activate the coin. This can be done at the Geocaching.com Trackables Page. Posting Photos Posting photos of geocoins can be fun, but care should be taken to avoid showing the Tracking Code to reduce the risk of Armchair Logging. This can be done with some nothing more than basic photo editing software. On PC's, software as simple as MS Paint can be used. #Open a photo editing program. #Load up the image of the geocoin. #Pick either a blurring tool or a paintbrush. #Use the tool to blur or paint over the tracking code so it cannot be read. #Save the image. Additional Resources Here are some additional resources you can visit for information about geocoins: *Shop Groundspeak Geocoin List Creating an all encompassing list can be overwhelming. Visit our Geocoin List to see a known list coins. Feel free to help keep it updated as new coins are made. Category:Trackables Category:Travel Bugs/Geocoins